


The Muggle Sheets that Harry Grew Up with Never Behaved Like This; It's Probably a Good Thing

by Calacious



Series: I Am an Adult [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animated characters engage in sexual acts on the sheets, Avengers characters are animated on the sheets - magic, Draco wants to make Harry happy, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is an adult, Harry is an adult, the characters on their bed sheets are adults, even if they are just characters, and they're only cavorting about on the sheets because of a charm that Draco has cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muggle Sheets that Harry Grew Up with Never Behaved Like This; It's Probably a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaghettiTacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/gifts).



> I know, long title. 
> 
> I apologize, in advance, for errors in anything. 
> 
> This is not meant to be taken overly seriously. At all. 
> 
> No characters were harmed in the making of this. 
> 
> Not really a crossover.

Harry walked into the bedroom and did a double take, when that didn't work, he rubbed his eyes until spots danced in front of them, and when that didn't work, he cast a quiet revealing charm, which did nothing to change what he was seeing.    
  
It wasn't his eyes that were deceiving him, or magic at work, which could only mean one thing.   
  
"Draco!"   
  
Draco came as quickly to Harry's shout as quickly as Draco comes for anything (other than when Harry's got his lips wrapped around certain body parts), which isn't quick at all. He sauntered into the room, and, when he saw his lover standing in the middle of the bedroom, staring at the bed, he smirked, and shrugged.   
  
"Draco, what are these?" Harry asked, gesturing toward the bed sheets.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Surely even a dimwitted Gryffindor, like you, who's been hit in the head too many times with a bludger, can recognize bed sheets when he sees them."   
  
Harry sputtered and blinked, and motioned toward the sheets in question which featured miniature animated versions of Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor, and Black Widow.    
  
The depicted Avengers weren't out saving the day, or anything even remotely heroic. Instead, they were engaged in lewd, sexual acts. All over the sheets.   
  
In one corner of the the bed sheet, Captain America had Iron Man pressed up against his shield and had a solid grip on both of their erections.    
  
In another corner, Hulk and Thor were using Mjöllnir in a way that Harry very much doubted the gods who'd forged it had intended. He had to look away before he was scarred for life.   
  
The third corner showed Hawkeye and Black Widow in a very compromising position.   
  
The fourth corner featured a group orgy.    
  
The characters were everywhere, and in so many different positions, and scenarios across the rest of the sheets that Harry was afraid he'd go blind if he didn't turn away.   
  
"Draco," he said, swallowing, mouth dry, knees a little weak. "What...how...wh--"   
  
Draco halted Harry's half formed questions with a kiss that made Harry's knees buckle, and, somehow, they ended up naked, sprawled out in the middle of the sheets, Avengers flying off in all directions to avoid getting 'smashed' by the lovers.    
  
Thor gave Harry a particularly nasty look as he chased after Hulk and Hawkeye, who'd scrambled toward the edge of the sheet that dropped off the edge of the bed. That particular Thor had been part of a three-some with the other two, and Harry got the impression that he and Draco had interrupted something intense.    
  
He wondered, idly -- Draco's tongue in his ear, and his hand between Harry's thighs, rubbing and pinching, were highly distracting -- if the animated superheroes could cause them any harm, because, if looks could kill, he'd be dead several times over right now.   
  
"Relax, Potter, Captain America's not going to hurt you," Draco purred in his ear. "I won't let him."   
  
Draco's dexterous fingers, and his warm, wet mouth applied to various body parts soon had Harry's attention off of the animated sheets, and onto his lover. He had no idea that, when he came, Draco's name dying on his lips, several of the Avengers had stopped their own acts of sex to watch, and were silently cheering. One group was giving each other high fives, and another was exchanging money. One group was sharing a bowl of popcorn.   
  
Languid and spent, and sleepy from sex, Harry didn't mind having Draco draped across him like a human blanket. Warm and flush with sweat, Harry basked in the aftermath of their love making, oblivious to the renewed acts of sex taking place on the sheets around them.   
  
"Why did you get these sheets?" Harry asked, voice hoarse.    
  
Draco kissed the underside of Harry's jaw and worked his way up to Harry's mouth, making Harry dizzy from lack of oxygen.   
  
"I am an adult, Potter," Draco said, fingers lazily tracing a scar on Harry's side. "I can sleep on Avengers sheets if I want to."   
  
Draco paused mid-scar, peering up at Harry through his long eyelashes. Harry bit his bottom lip, tried to catch his breath, and failed.   
  
"Besides," Draco said, eyes searching Harry's for acceptance and understanding in a rare show of vulnerability. "I thought you liked the Avengers. Didn't you say that you thought Hawkeye, and Captain America, were hot after we went to that movie with Ginny and Hermione?"   
  
Swallowing hard, mouth bone dry, Harry could only nod in response. He was touched that Draco had remembered.   
  
Draco's lips quirked upward in a devilish grin. "When I saw these sheets, I thought of you, and Captain America, together, and... I just had to get them."   
  
Licking his lips, Harry takes a deep, shuddering breath. "Thank you," he says, blushing, and clearing his throat. "You do know that usually characters on sheets don't...you know..."   
  
Draco laughs and saves Harry from even more embarrassing sputtering by kissing him soundly, and, with a whispered charm, the figures on the bed sheet stop moving. Some of them are frozen in rather compromising, not to mention impressively difficult, positions, but Harry's only dimly aware of that, because Draco's tongue is, once again, working wonders on his body, and keeping his mind from functioning properly.


End file.
